


Wyznanie

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine w końcu postanawia wyznać swoje uczucia Kuroko. W tym celu idzie za nim na dach podczas długiej przerwy. Chowając się za budynkiem, długo zbiera się na odwagę, by do niego podejść, jednak okazja się pojawia, kiedy Tetsuya niespodziewanie pojawia się tuż przed nim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyznanie

    Aomine wziął raz jeszcze głęboki oddech i powoli wypuścił nabrane w płuca powietrze. Spojrzał w dół i przygryzł wargę. Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł...?  
    Wyjrzał zza ściany na siedzącego pod wysokim ogrodzeniem Kuroko. Zawsze jadał lunch na dachu. Tego dnia Aomine postanowił wyznać mu swoje uczucia. Zbierał się na odwagę od kilku tygodni i w końcu stwierdził, że trzymanie tego w sobie doprowadzi go do obłędu.  
    Nie miał pojęcia, jak powinno wyglądać wyznanie miłości – nigdy nikomu jej nie wyznawał, ani też nikt nigdy nie wyznał miłości jemu. Przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby zapytać Kise, ale koniec końców on był raczej ekspertem od odrzucania czyichś uczuć – w końcu większość dziewczyn ze szkoły się w nim kochała.  
    Była jeszcze jedna osoba, którą z chęcią poprosiłby o radę...gdyby nie fakt, że też była zakochana w Kuroko.  
    Daiki przełknął nerwowo ślinę. No tak, Satsuki miała szczęście. Może i Tetsu nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego nią, ale przynajmniej była dziewczyną i mogła śmiało z nim porozmawiać, okazać mu trochę czułości. No dobra, ona akurat okazywała mu jej aż nadto...  
-    Dobra!- powiedział do siebie cicho, prostując się.   
    Specjalnie z tej okazji wyprasował swoją koszulę od mundurka i nawet założył ten cholerny krawat! W domu męczył się godzinę, żeby go zawiązać, więc miał nadzieję, że może chociaż trochę się to opłaci!  
    Nawet jeśli Tetsu go odrzuci, to może chociaż da mu jakiegoś buziaka na pocieszenie...?  
    Przygładził dłonią włosy, które jako jedyne nie zmieniły swojego wyglądu odkąd tego ranka wstał po nieprzespanej nocy. I tak były za krótkie, żeby je jakoś ułożyć...ale chociaż je umył!  
-    Weź się w garść, stary – mruknął do siebie i zacisnął mocno zęby oraz powieki. Ponownie wziął głęboki oddech i już wyszedł zza ściany, zrobił krok w kierunku Kuroko, kiedy nagle zobaczył...  
    Że go tam nie ma.  
    Cholera! Szansa stracona!  
-    Aomine-kun?  
-    Uaa!- krzyknął przerażony, odskakując od, jak się okazało, stojącego za nim Kuroko Tetsuyi.  
-    Coś się stało, Aomine-kun?  
-    T-T-Tetsu!- wyjąkał ciemnoskóry.- C-co ty tu robisz?  
-    Widziałem, że czaisz się za ścianą – wyjaśnił spokojnie chłopak.- Pomyślałem, że może chcesz mnie przestraszyć, więc postanowiłem się nie dać.  
-    I sam mnie przestraszyć, tak?!  
-    Nie miałem takiego zamiaru – odparł Kuroko, szczerze zdziwiony.- Normalnie do ciebie podszedłem. Przed chwilą stałem przed tobą, ale zamknąłeś oczy, dlatego mnie nie widziałeś.  
    Aomine zaklął w duchu za swoją głupotę. Zapomniał, że Kuroko jest mistrzem w niewidzialności, no ale stracił czujność zamykając oczy już w ogóle było dla niego porażką.  
    Czerwieniąc się po uszy, odchrząknął głośno i odwrócił od niego głowę.  
-    M-masz – bąknął, podając mu bukiecik kwiatów, które zebrał rano z rodzinnego ogródka.  
-    Oh, dziękuję – odparł Kuroko, biorąc do ręki bukiecik. Zaczął oglądać go ze wszystkich stron.- To nie żadna psikawka, prawda?  
-    Nie, do cholery!- warknął Aomine.- To kwiaty! Zwykłe kwiaty!  
-    Jakże miły gest. Od kogo?  
-    Ode mnie!  
    I teraz zapadła cisza. Kuroko wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela, który, pod naporem intensywnego spojrzenia tych niewyobrażalnie wielkich, błękitnych oczu, odwrócił głowę, czerwony na twarzy.  
-    Od ciebie, Aomine-kun?- zapytał Kuroko, starając się ukryć zdziwienie.  
-    Tak, ode mnie. Zerwałem je, bo...bo mi się nudziło.  
-    I dajesz mi je zupełnie bez okazji?- Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Jeśli znów chcesz mnie prosić, żebym przechował u siebie twoje zboczone czasopisma...  
-    Nie o to chcę cię prosić!- Aomine był naprawdę wkurzony. Co prawda, Kuroko wcale nie mówił tego złośliwie, ale jakimś sposobem Aomine tak to właśnie odbierał. Miał wrażenie, że Tetsu zawsze wszystko wie i tylko droczy się z nim, żeby w duchu trochę się z niego pośmiać.  
-    A o co?  
-    O nic – burknął, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.- Daję ci je bez okazji, ok?  
-    Bez okazji?- Kuroko spojrzał zaskoczony na bukiecik.- Cóż, dziękuję bardzo. Jest mi niezmiernie miło, Aomine-kun... Chcesz coś w zamian?  
-    Ah, nie. Ale wiesz...- Aomine wcisnął ręce w kieszenie spodni i spuścił głowę.- Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć, Tetsu...  
-    Słucham.  
-    No więc...tego...bo widzisz ja...- W tym momencie przerwał mu dzwonek szkolny, informujący o rozpoczęciu kolejnej lekcji.  
-    Oh, niedobrze! Spóźnimy się!- Kuroko odwrócił się i zerknął na Aomine.- Powiesz mi na następnej przerwie, Aomine-kun?  
-    Nie!- wkurzył się Daiki.  
-    Hm? Lekcja się zaczyna, musimy iść!  
-    Chociaż raz w życiu olej jedną głupią lekcję! To, co chcę ci powiedzieć, jest dla mnie naprawdę ważne, ok? Tak NAPRAWDĘ-NAPRAWDĘ ważne!  
    Kuroko zawahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu westchnął cicho i skinął głową. Zwrócił się do przyjaciela i czekał.  
    Daiki czuł, że dłonie w jego spodniach strasznie się pocą. Nie mógł jednak ich wyjąć, bo, przez to, że nie trzymał już bukietu, nie wiedziałby, co ma z nimi zrobić.  
-    Ehm...Tetsu...  
-    Tak, Aomine-kun?  
-    N-no więc...- Aomine zerknął szybko na przyjaciela.- Boże, Tetsu, twoje oczy są na serio straszne...  
-    Czy właśnie TO tak ważnego chciałeś mi powiedzieć, Aomine-kun?- zapytał chłodno Kuroko, ściskając swój bukiecik.  
-    Nie, nie, nie!- powiedział nerwowo.- T-to nie to! Po prostu, kiedy się tak wpatrujesz, czuję się taki no...n-nerwowy...  
-    Nerwowy?- powtórzył zaskoczony Kuroko.- To niegrzeczne nie patrzeć na rozmówcę, Aomine-kun.  
    Aomine przełknął ślinę, zerkając na przyjaciela. Więc to irytuje Kuroko? Bo on cały czas patrzy wszędzie, tylko nie na Tetsu...  
-    C-cóż...niektórzy nie lubią kontaktu wzrokowego – wydukał.  
-    Ale ty jakoś nigdy nie miałeś z tym problemów – zdziwił się Kuroko.  
-    Nieważne! Po prostu mnie posłuchaj...i...i nie patrz na mnie!  
Kuroko westchnął ciężko, zamykając na moment oczy. Po chwili otworzył je, po raz   
ostatni patrząc na przyjaciela, dość poirytowany, a następnie spojrzał na swój bukiet. Kiedy zapadła cisza, zaczął liczyć płatki jednego z kwiatów.  
-    Tak, no więc...jak mówiłem, to dla mnie ważne, więc mam nadzieję, że potraktujesz to poważnie – zaczął Aomine, przyglądając się Kuroko.- Widzisz, chodzi o to, że od jakiegoś czasu...ej, słuchasz mnie?  
-    Tak.- Kuroko skinął głową.  
-    Mam wrażenie, że nie...  
-    Sam kazałeś mi na ciebie nie patrzeć, Aomine-kun!- Kuroko naprawdę się zdenerwował.   
-    Dobra, to może jednak...a-ale nie patrz na moją twarz, ok?  
-    Aomine-kun, w tym momencie czuję się dość zirytowany. Nie pogarszaj tego, proszę.  
-    W-wybacz...ok, przejdę do rzeczy. P-powiem wprost, ok?  
-    Będę bardzo wdzięczny – mruknął Kuroko.  
-    N-no więc...od jakiegoś czasu...znaczy, to będzie pewnie ze trzy miechy...w każdym razie, od tego czasu, wiesz...często sobie tak na ciebie patrzę, jak gramy...i...i stwierdziłem, że naprawdę dobrze grasz.  
-    Cóż, daleko mi do twojego talentu, ale dziękuję za komplement – westchnął Kuroko.- Co dalej?  
-    I...wiesz, zacząłem częściej cię oglądać, nie tylko podczas gry...na przykład w gorących źródłach, kiedy się kąpaliśmy...  
    Kuroko uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego dość mrocznie.  
-    Nie patrz!  
-    Przepraszam.- Odwrócił głowę w bok.  
-    To nie tak, że jestem jakimś zboczeńcem...no dobra, jestem – westchnął, widząc, że Kuroko poruszył nieznacznie oczami.- Ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to nie jest przejaw zboczeństwa, tylko, no wiesz...p-podobasz mi się – wyjąkał.- Naprawdę, bardzo mi się podobasz. W sumie czasem myślę, że wyglądasz trochę jak dziewczyna, bo masz taką delikatną, jasną cerę i gładką skórę, do tego te miękkie włosy, oh, naprawdę lubię je dotykać, no i nawet te twoje oczy, choć straszne, to i tak są piękne – Aomine nie mógł zatrzymać potoku słów i nawijał coraz szybciej:- Od kilku tygodni wyobrażam sobie, jakby fajnie było być z kimś takim! Jesteś facetem i grasz w kosza, więc moglibyśmy grać razem, kiedy tylko by się nam nudziło, no i masz idealny wzrost! Wiesz, do tej pory lubiłem niskie dziewczyny, a twój wzrost jest na serio odpowiedni, mam łatwy dostęp do twojej głowy i mogę cię spokojnie głaskać, serio, twoja głowa jest na idealnej wysokości, i jestem pewien, że nie musiałbym się wcale dużo schylać, żeby cię pocałować. No i wiesz, chciałbym z tobą chodzić, oczywiście, ukrywalibyśmy to przed wszystkimi, no bo wiem, że bądź co bądź, dwóch facetów to dziwna sprawa, a-ale na serio jestem w tobie zakochany i mega wkurza mnie, kiedy Kise tak się na ciebie rzuca, mam ochotę go pobić i...i...k-kocham cię, Tetsu.  
    Zapadła długa chwila milczenia. Aomine uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Kuroko, który wpatrywał się w niego, zaskoczony. Nie winił go, że patrzył, w końcu jaki normalny chłopak gapiłby się w drugą stronę, gdyby facet, który do tej pory wyglądał na hetero, wyznawał mu miłość?  
-    Uhm...- Kuroko spuścił głowę.- Zaskoczyłeś mnie, Aomine-kun.  
-    Taa...ja siebie też – bąknął, czerwieniąc się jak burak. Nie tak miało wyglądać jego wyznanie, nie chciał się AŻ TAK wdawać w szczegóły!  
-    Jeśli chodzi o Kise-kuna i tego jego rzucanie się na mnie – zaczął Kuroko, patrząc na swój bukiet.- To dlatego, że my jesteśmy ze sobą.  
-    Eh?- Aomine w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał.  
-    Kise-kun i ja jesteśmy parą – wyjaśnił Kuroko, unosząc głowę.- Przepraszam, Aomine-kun.   
-    Oh – bąknął Aomine.  
    Nagle całe otoczenie przestało mieć dla niego znaczenie. Przestał słyszeć irytujące ćwierkanie ptaków i szelest liści poruszanych na wietrze, nie słyszał odgłosu cykad, ani przejeżdżających w dole samochodów.   
    Kise i Kuroko...są parą...?  
-    R-rozumiem – powiedział, uśmiechając się sztucznie.- Oh, rany! Nie spodziewałem się tego, kurde belek! Znaczy, prawda, faktycznie trochę niezdrowo wygląda to jego podekscytowanie tobą...no, to teraz wszystko jasne! I wiem, czemu ciągle odrzuca wyznania dziewczyn...cóż, przepraszam, że zawracałem ci głowę!  
-    P-przykro mi, A-Aomine-kun...- Kuroko spuścił głowę.- Naprawdę, p-przepraszam...  
-    Nah, nie przejmuj się – mruknął Daiki, ruszając w stronę drzwi.- Zapomnij, Tetsu. Życzę ci powodzenia z Kise...  
    Kuroko chwycił jego rękaw, zatrzymując go. Aomine spojrzał na niego dość nieprzytomnie, bez uśmiechu.  
-    P-przepraszam, Aomine-kun...- wyszeptał Kuroko. Jego ramiona trzęsły się nieznacznie. Nagle uniósł głowę, a w jego oczach zabłysły łzy.  
-    Eh?  
-    P-przepraszam...- powtórzył Kuroko, parskając cicho.- Ż-żartowałem sobie.  
-    Co...?  
    Kuroko roześmiał się wesoło, puszczając jego rękaw i ocierając łezki rozbawienia.  
-    Zażartowałem sobie z tym „mną i Kise-kunem” – powiedział.- To taka zemsta za to, że powiedziałeś, że wyglądam jak dziewczyna.   
-    Ty...- Aomine nadal nie do końca pojmował, co się dzieje.- Więc...ty i Kise nie jesteście ze sobą?  
-    Oczywiście, że nie – westchnął Kuroko.- Jestem z Akashi-kunem.   
-    Z Akashim?!- wykrzyknął Aomine.  
-    Tak.- Kuroko skinął poważnie głową.- To o wiele lepsza partia dla mnie, niż Kise-kun.  
-    Przecież Akashi to sadysta!- wyjąkał Aomine.  
-    M-my się bardzo k-kochamy...- Kuroko szybko nie wytrzymał i znów parsknął śmiechem, zasłaniając usta.- Boże, Aomine-kun...twoja mina...proszę, pozwól mi zrobić zdjęcie!  
-    Tetsu, ty draniu! Znowu żartujesz?!- wkurzył się Aomine.  
-    Tak...to za to, że powiedziałeś, że moje oczy są straszne.  
-    Tsk! Za co jeszcze chcesz się zemścić, co?- warknął Daiki i przycisnął go brutalnie do ściany.  
-    Au! To boli, Aomine-kun – mruknął Kuroko.  
-    Tak, mnie też zabolało!- warknął, po czym przycisnął swoje usta do jego.  
    Wystarczyła ta jedna, krótka chwila, by zrozumiał, że to najprzyjemniejsza rzecz, jakiej w życiu doznał. Usta Tetsuyi nie były tak miękkie jak sobie wyobrażał, ale bardzo przyjemne w dotyku. Ciepłe i delikatnie nawilżone.  
    Pocałunek był cudowny, ale szybko się skończył, gdyż Kuroko znów zaczął chichotać.  
-    Co znowu?!- mruknął Aomine, który po tej drobnej czułości stracił energię na nerwy.  
-    Oh, przepraszam...- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.- Nie jesteś w tym zbyt dobry, co? Midorima-kun całuje o wiele lepiej.  
-    Tetsu...- zawarczał groźnie Aomine.- To może chcesz przekonać się w czym jestem dobry, co?  
-    Chyba nie ma czegoś takiego – powiedział z uśmiechem Kuroko.  
-    Nie kuś mnie, Tetsu, bo stracę kontrolę – mruknął Daiki.  
-    Niemożliwe!- Kuroko spojrzał na niego szczerze zdziwiony.  
-    Co jest?  
-    Aomine-kun, ty chyba nie myślisz, że będziesz dominował?  
-    OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE BĘDĘ!- krzyknął ciemnoskóry.  
    Kuroko znów parsknął śmiechem i pocałował go, zarzucając mu ręce za szyję. Aomine stanął jak wryty, niezdolny nawet do tego, by odwzajemnić pocałunek.   
-    Przez ciebie jestem naprawdę spóźniony, Aomine-kun – westchnął z wyrzutem Kuroko i zgrabnie czmychnął z jego uścisku.  
-    E-ej!- Aomine spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na swoją dłoń, w której znów trzymał bukiet kwiatów.  
-    Jeśli Momoi-san mnie z nim zobaczy, nie da mi spokoju – wyjaśnił Kuroko z uśmiechem, podchodząc do drzwi.- Później się zemszczę za moje spóźnienie!  
-    Ale było warto zostać, co?- zapytał z uśmiechem Aomine.  
    Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego.  
-    Wyznanie Ogiwary było lepsze.  
-    Tetsu!- krzyknął Aomine, rzucając w niego bukietem, ale ten zniknął już za drzwiami.  
    Aomine westchnął ciężko, słysząc jeszcze jego cichy śmiech. Podparł się rękoma o biodra i zarumienił. No cóż, grunt, że mu się powiodło! Wyglądało na to, że jednak coś z tego będzie!  
    Ale zaraz...  
-    Ej, kim jest Ogiwara?!- krzyknął, rzucając się w pogoń.  
    Jednak nie szybko będzie im kolorowo.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
